


The Oldest Forms of Art are Seduction and Death

by NichePastiche



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College AU's are not usually my thing, Creepy Hannibal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Will is 18, but the kind of collage au that replaces cannibalism with art sabotage, but this is an excuse to play with interesting power dynamics, hannibal has feelings but is still creepy, probably not a cannibal but I'm not sure yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichePastiche/pseuds/NichePastiche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started the day Will Graham refused to turn in his sketch book.<br/>The only question is, will it end with Hannibal in jail?</p><p>The rating may go up in later chapters. Any sex in this story will involve enthusiastic consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oldest Forms of Art are Seduction and Death

**Author's Note:**

> This story is entirely the fault of this gif set:

He initially saw Will as an attentive if rather reserved student, but the work he showed on critique day left Hannibal greatly underwhelmed. It showed a great deal of technical skill, yet completely lacked imagination. What a shame.

Hannibal gave no further thought to the matter until he took the first sketchbook grades. He always took a moment to savor the reactions of students who were instructed to draw something every day, but had chosen to procrastinate. As usual, this class was no different. It was a delicious array of panic and guilt set to a dynamic score of surreptitious scribbling. One student was already explaining how he didn't _need_ a sketchbook because he already knew how to draw. Hannibal made a mental note of which easel Mr. Boyle preferred. After all, it would be such a shame for it to collapse next week when they worked on ink wash drawings.

Hannibal made his way through the room, occasionally providing constructive comments. He reached Will last.

It had not escaped his notice that Will became increasingly uncomfortable with every sketchbook graded. By the time Hannibal reached him Will had shifted from intense anxiety to near terror. 

"You're sketchbook, please?"

"I-I don't have it with me." Will was avoiding eye contact.

Hannibal considered letting the blatant lie pass without comment, but such action risked setting an unwelcome precedent. "Those unskilled at lying would be wise to avoid doing so. You had it open until I started grading."

Will clearly felt trapped, his gaze having migrated from the floor to the exit.

"I didn't draw anything." by this point, Will looked more like he was trying to hide a body than a sketchbook.

Hannibal remained unaffected by Will's obvious distress. "I would prefer to ascertain that myself." 

"No," Will's reply was as absolute as it was unexpected. It was also highly counter productive to Will's goal.

"Very well, Mr. Graham. You may keep your sketchbook for now. We will continue our discussion after class."

"Yes sir."  it seemed Will knew when to admit defeat.

If Hannibal could be said to have one vice, it was his intense curiosity. Luckily, it appeared Will Graham would prove much more interesting than he initially suspected.


End file.
